


The Devil, The Murderer, and The Human Scientist

by Bloodsucker



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, I am not sure what I have done, I haven't really decided where I'm going with this yet, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodsucker/pseuds/Bloodsucker
Summary: Polyamorous relationship between Lucifer, Ella and Marcus.Lucifer, Marcus and Ella met 5 years ago when Lucifer decided to take a 'vacation' on Earth. Within a year they were 'married'. Now, four years later, they are in LA, the City of Angels, surrounded by people who are unaware of their relationship. This is how they found out.





	1. Chapter 1

**ONE YEAR EARLIER**

Lucifer stalked into the precinct, confidence oozing out of him. It was his first day working alongside Chloe Decker since the case he tagged along on when his friend had been murdered. Despite Maze’s objections, he had decided that he was going to help punish people by ‘helping’ the LAPD. He always had a lot of time to spare during the day as LUX was only open at night and he didn’t have to put much effort into running it as it came naturally to him and Maze did most of the paper work anyway. He did not know what he would do without her helping him and even If he didn’t show it, he was grateful for her presence in his life.

Lucifer descended the staircase that led to the heart of the precinct where all of the detectives worked. He felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him as he saw criminals being processed, punished. He saw three people leaving the investigation room along with Detective Douche and Detective Decker. Their noses were screwed up in disgust as they looked upon the three suspects.

“Based on those expressions on your faces, I would say that the suspects have done something rather bad”

“No, they didn’t kill Sarah Saskia. They have a solid alibi. They weren’t in the country at the time of the murder. They had photos and plane tickets to prove it.” Replied Chloe. She had started to edge away from the triplet, who simply rolled their eyes and walked away. “If they aren’t the killers, why are you so disgusted by them?”

What Dan said next caused Lucifer’s stomach to drop and smile to fall. “Those disgusting humans are in a three way relationship. It’s horrid”

**PRESENT DAY**

Lucifer tried to roll over to block the sun that was streaming in from the window from his face. He was confused when he couldn’t move, feeling weighed down by a weight on either side of him. He opened his eyes only to see a sight that brought a smile to his face. Ella was curled up on his left side with her leg on tip of his, wrapped around Marcus’ leg, which was also on top of his. He arm was lying across his chest, fingers entwined with the person to his right. Marcus was mirroring Ella’s position. Both of them were still asleep. Lucifer looked to his right to check the clock. They still had an hour before they needed to start getting ready for work.

Lucifer, Ella and Marcus all worked for the LAPD. Ella as a forensic scientist, Marcus was the Lieutenant and Lucifer was a civilian consultant, who didn’t have the right qualifications to do the job, but everyone overlooked that. Between the three of them, they were unbeatable.

The three of them had me five years ago, a few months before Lucifer left hell permanently. He was on his yearly trip from hell when he had run into Marcus. They had intrigued each other and when Marcus struck a deal with the devil, it left them with a lot of time to get to know each other. A month after Marcus and Lucifer had met, they were hanging out at a bar where they met Ella. The three got along well. Within a month they were all dating and Lucifer had decided to leave hell, bringing Mazikeen along with him. The past five years had been his best so far. He wouldn’t change a thing for the world.


	2. The First Murder

**Cain’s POV:**

My phone started to ring, vibrating on the bedside table and falling onto the floor. I groaned, untangling myself from my partners and moved to try and grab the phone from the floor without having to actually get out of bed. I felt Lucifer and Ella stir next to me.

 “Morning” I grumbled out. I felt triumphant as I managed to grab my phone. I got two mumbled “Morning”‘s in return. I quickly hit the accept button on my phone, before it could stop ringing. I groaned upon seeing that it was Chloe Decker calling. I had nothing against this woman, except that she clearly liked my husband and was almost always checking him out or flirting with him.

“Yes, Decker” I tried to sound as if I had been awake for hours, but I was finding it difficult. I felt Lucifer pull me onto his lap and Ella wrap her arms around my waist, kissing my shoulder. I felt my heart swell up with all of the love I felt for these two. “What has happened?”

“Triple homicide. It appears that someone broke into the house the three of them were sharing. We aren’t too sure. Could you call Miss Lopez for me? I’ll call Lucifer as well” Of course she will. “The address is 4 Pickwick Close” With that she hung up. Sometimes I wonder if she forgets I’m the boss. I am defiantly going to be harder on her from now on.

“My loves, we have to go. Triple homicide. Luci, my dear, Decker will be calling you soon. Join us in the shower when you’re done” With that, I stretched my muscles and headed to the shower room, Ella following closely behind me.

 “I know Chloe is one of my good friends, but I really do not like the way she looks at Luci or at you” Said Ella as she leaned up to kiss me on the lips. Her lips were soft, but didn’t taste all that great with morning breath. We both pulled back in disgust, laughing at how we had forgotten about morning breath.

 

\------------TIME SKIP-----------

Ella, Lucifer and I all arrived at the crime scene half an hour later. We had all taken different modes of transport to get there, so that we didn’t look too suspicious. I watched as Ella scurried over to the dead bodies, ready to examine her. I don’t she ever looked more attractive than when she had her hair tied up, wearing simple clothes and her forensics jacket with the sleeves rolled up. I know Lucifer felt the same. She looked ravishing.

Lucifer was next to enter the house. He was wearing the suit Ella and I had gotten him for his birthday four years ago. It fit him like a glove, hugging all the right parts. I readjusted his jacket, doing up the buttons as walked. He looked back at me and winked, grinning as he entered the large house.

I followed closely behind him. I was wearing a plain button up shirt with my leather jacket on top. I also wore my jeans and normal work shoes. Nothing to special. I jogged up the stairs, flung open the door and walked in with a strong sense of purpose. I felt everyone turn to look at me. I liked it when people did that. It made me feel important. Chloe and Dan were quick to approach me to give me a quick rundown. Lucifer followed behind them.

“Took you long enough, Pierce!” I shot Lucifer a glare at that statement.

“Lucifer, you only just arrived here as well…”

“Shut it, Detective douche.” He looked irritated and all I wanted to do was go up to him and kiss the frown away. He then headed off to do whatever it is he actually does at crime scenes. I don’t think that he even knows what he does at crime scenes.

 

 

Nobody saw Lucifer until Ella was giving us the information she was able to gather about the three bodies’ deaths. “They were dating. All three of the, together in a relationship. I thought I had recognised them. They are the people you interviewed a year ago for another case.” I felt my breath catch when I saw the expressions cross the two detectives face’s. Those looks explained a lot of why Lucifer hadn’t wanted anyone to find out about the three of us.


	3. Unhappy

** Lucifer's POV: **

I glanced at the detective and her ex-husband only to see their expressions of disgust. I felt my stomach turn. I glanced at my spouses' and their expressionless faces and immediately knew that they were trying not to get upset. Cain wasn't as affected by their obvious hatred for poly relationships as he wasn't very close with the two detectives, but Ella had grown to like the two of them and it was obvious to me that she felt like crying. I felt myself walk forwards to stand between my lovers to place a comforting hand on my wife's back. Cain sighed and grabbed the evidence file from the desk and headed for the door.

"I expect all of you to act professionally and I hope that your personal opinions don't get in the way of the case. Be polite." He sternly spoke in the direction of the detectives before turning towards me and Ella. "You two meet me in the office as soon as you can." With his final words of wisdom, he turned on his heel and left the room, letting the door slam behind him. I gave Ella a slight push on the back to get her to move forwards so that we could head to our secret meeting with our husband. I gave Chloe and Dan a polite nod as we passed them.

Cain had closed his blinds so when we entered the room he immediately pulled us in for a tight hug. Ella, who had been trying to be strong, let a few tears fall from her eyes. Even though they never said a thing and the expressions weren't aimed at us, it had really affected her. I know when I originally said that we shouldn't tell anyone, my hubby and wifey hadn't understood. Now they did. I wasn't happy about this.

** Chloe's POV: **

Lucifer and Ella had been in Marcus' office for almost an hour now. I hope they aren't in trouble. I was planning on asking Ella if she is free to go out tonight so that we can go out for dinner and drinks. Maze, Charlotte and Linda had already agreed when I texted them earlier, but Ella never got back to me as she left her phone at home (or at least that's what she said earlier). All four girls are close to Lucifer, so I was hoping that they would give me advice on how to go about getting a date with him. I have grown too really like Lucifer and all his irritating quirks.

I am currently sat at my desk staring at the door to Marcus’ office, not getting any of my work done. What could possibly be taking them so long? I’ll find out somehow. Maybe Ella will spill some information or perhaps Lucifer will be chatty when we are investigating our next case. I can’t see Ella being in trouble for anything, but Lucifer may have done literally anything to get in trouble for. He’s a loose cannon.

The door swung open causing me to jolt back in my seat. I quickly picked up a file and attempted to look busy as all three exited. Ella headed towards her office, Lucifer headed towards me and Marcus headed towards the exit. I assume he is heading home for the night. I stood up and started to walk to Ella’s office to ask her to girls’ night.


	4. Chapter 4: Ella's Hatred

**ELLA'S POV:**

I closed my office door softly behind me. Marcus had headed out to go and get a take away for dinner tonight and Lucifer had gone to finish up his paper work. Lucifer and I were going to head home soon and I couldn't wait. All I want is to crawl into bed with my husbands and cuddle with them. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. I turned to see who entered my office and I was suddenly face to face with Chloe, the girl who has flirted with my husband, Lucifer, for the past 5 years. I hate her for it. I know she is probably here to ask me about going out for drinks tonight to talk about Luci. I had purposely been ignoring her text about it. I’m not in the mood to pretend to like someone that I hate. It is very draining.    

“Hey Chlo!” I said with a huge, fake grin on my face. I began to bounce up and down before engulfing her in a hug so that she doesn’t get the feeling that I’m mad at her or something like that. Lucifer believes that Chloe will play an important part in me becoming immortal, which is something that I desperately want. As long as I have Luci and Marcus, I won’t mind being immortal. I could never leave them.

“Hey Ella. I was wondering if you wanted to head out for drinks tonight? It’s been awhile since we have gone out together and had any fun.” She looked very hopeful. Too bad I was going to have to crush her spirit. I already have plans that I don’t want to cancel under any circumstances. I put on my best regretful face before saying, rather convincingly if I say so myself, “I’m sorry Chloe, but I am busy tonight. Maybe another time?” Her face dropped and a frown replaced her hopeful smile. She nodded sadly before leaving the room to go and do whatever it is she was off to do.

I watched her walk away, my glare most likely burning into her back. I can’t wait to finally leave this city. As much as I love my job, I can’t stand watching Chloe flirt with Marcus and Lucifer. It’s even worse sometimes when she asks Linda, Maze, and me out for drinks to then either talk about how she feels about my husbands, or to talk badly about them. There have been occasions when Maze has had to physically hold me back from hurting Chloe, which I know is hard for her because she hates it when people talk badly about Luci or Marcus, no matter how hard she tries to hide the fact that she cares for them.

Taking a few deep breaths, I forced myself to focus on what I had originally come into my office to do. I carefully opened the case file to the most recent case that the station has gotten. I needed to get some work done.

\---TIME SKIP---

After I had carefully packed up the stuff that I needed to take home with me, I walked out of the building, making sure to lock up because I was the last person here. I reached into my back to see if I could find my car keys. I know that I had put them into my bag, but I had a feeling they may be at the bottom of my bag, which is very inconvenient. If that is what happened, then I will need to empty all of my belongings into the pavement of the empty car park.

After a while, I managed to locate my keys in my bag. I was getting frustrated as I was going to be at least half an hour late home and I had no way of telling the boys as my phone had died. They would mist certainly be getting worried now. I quickly walked deeper into the dark, empty car park. The lights that come on when there is a movement in the car park appeared to be broken as they had yet to turn on. Usually if something like this was to happen, I would use the torch on my phone, but unluckily for me, I couldn’t.

 

The carpark had an unsettling vibe to it. The air was very cold and the air smelt bad, almost like something had died and been left to rot for weeks on end. This smell wasn’t here earlier. And why was is it cold? It’s the middle of summer. It’s meant to be too hot to function. I had a bad feeling in my stomach. Something really isn’t right.

I had still too find my car. It is not where I thought I parked it. I couldn’t see anything in the darkness. For all I know, I’m on the wrong floor or maybe I have walked too far. But that doesn’t seem like something I would do. I usually have a great sense on direction. I have never gotten lost before. My heart rate began to pick up and my breathing became shallow. I could feel my palms sweating. I am afraid. Why am I afraid? There isn’t anything to be scared of. Maybe I should just walk home. I can’t see myself finding my car anytime soon.

Suddenly I felt a large hand clamp down onto my left shoulder and another large, cold hand cover my mouth, presumably to stop me from screaming.


	5. The beginning of a hopefully successful plan

Ella's POV:

I woke up with a start. My ribs were hurting and I could feel cold metal harshly wrapped around my bare wrists and ankles. I gently tugged on the chains that were attached to the metal cuffs, I quickly realised that the chains were drilled into the wall behind me. I continued to look around the small room. There was a small window, well it was really just a hole in the wall with a few metal bars preventing anyone from getting in and out. I looked out the window to see that wherever I am being kept was somewhere in the middle of a forest. There were trees everywhere outside and from what I could tell, it was still night time. The harsh wind blew through the 'window', causing me to shiver. It was cold, despite the fact that it is summer. There was one small lamp with a flickering bulb in the left corner by the door. It barely produced any light, just enough was emitted so that I could see there was a dog bowl by my feet containing water. I assume that that is for me.

 

By now I assume that my husbands would be aware that I am missing. If they find the person that abducted me, that person would be tortured to an inch of their life, and when they died, they would be tortured some more. My husbands are very protective of me. I am never sure if they are so protective because I am still human or if they are just protective because they are protective. They are protective of each other as well, just not as much. They are both immortal (Cain more so than Lucifer, as Lucifer can be hurt when he is around me and Cain). I wonder how long it will be before they find me.

 

Lucifer’s POV:

Ella was meant to be back 4 hours ago. She is never this late, even when she get wrapped up in her cases. Cain and I came back to the office to check on her and she wasn’t there. We checked the video footage, and we found out that she had left the office shortly after us and she had headed to the carpark. Her car was still here, but there was no footage of her walking out of the building. The only vehicle that left the carpark was a black polo with painted windows. We suspected that she had been attacked and kidnapped when she was on her way home. I looked at my husband as he paced around the car park looking deep in thought. We had discussed how to go forward, and so far we didn’t know what we were going to do.

We knew that we had to think like cops (Even though I may not be a cop) and find a lead, but it was hard. I never really understood why people weren’t allowed to work cases involving their loved ones, until now. The fact that one of the loves of my eternal existence was missing and In danger, I could feel my judgement being clouded. All I want is for Ella to be wrapped securely in my arms in bed, between me and Cain.

We decided that we would call in an anonymous tip from Ella’s partner (not either of us, because nobody knows about us), suggesting that Ella is in trouble. This would mean that the police force would be able to start the investigation. While the police work of the legal side of the investigation, Cain and I would do things our way. We will stop at nothing to get our wife back. The person or people who have done this will pay. I will have a blast torturing them until they die and then bringing them back to repeat the process.


End file.
